bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoek Naar De Oorlog
Hoek Naar De Oorlog is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. He is also one of the four Sternritters serving as Emperor Ishida's elite guards. He holds the designation P "The Puppeteer". Appearance Hoek is a young man of normal height, with light skin and brown hair that reaches the back of his neck while at the front it cover his forehead and nearly touch his eyes. He has a lean muscular build with many black and blue tribal tattoos all over his chest, shoulders, arms and finally reaching the back of his hands. His eyebrows are also thin and he has brown eyes and thin lips. Hoek wears a variant of the Sternritter's typical uniform, including the order's signature white ankle-length cloak with a hood attached and a large black Wandenreich emblem on the back. The rest of his attire consist of a white jean jacket that have multiple pockets and with the zipper slightly open, revealing a small portion of his chest. He also has two pairs of buttons on the jacket's forearms. Along with that Hoek wears white jeans and white shoes with black laces. On his right index, ring finger and left thumb, middle and pinky finger are simple white rings. Personality Despite his status as one of the elite guards, Hoek is a very laid back person, rarely getting into fights if he can avoid it and if he can't tries to finish it up quickly. He is somewhat of a drifter too, rarely staying in groups and prefers to move about on his own. When it in battle Hoek usually acts very clumsy in order to throw off his opponents. He claim he doesn't mind being belittle or underestimated as Hoek believes it is one of his strong points and allows him to finish a fight quickly. Even though he rather avoid fights if he can, Dient will go all out if the situation demands it. Along that he appears to be a smoker, usually seen having a cigarette in his mouth. History Powers and Abilities Natural Powers Great Spiritual Power: Hoek possess a high spiritual pressure for a spiritual aware-human, on par with a shinigami-captain. It is one of the reasons why Hoek was given the position as one of Ishida's elite guards. Master Swordsman: Master Infiltrator: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Strength: Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Hoek can naturally absorb the surrounding spirit particles to form weapons and techniques. He has an easier time doing it in locations that are saturated with reishi, such as Soul Society and Heuco Mundo. The Puppeteer (整体糸 (ザ・パペット), Za Papetto; Japanese for "Manipulative Threads"): Hoek's Schrift allows him to create thin strings made out of reishi from anywhere on his body, but mostly from his fingers and hands. The primary of this ability allows Hoek to attach the threads to objects and people, letting him have control over their movements. The threads are also very strong, durable and sharp, allowing Hoek to slice through nearly anything with ease. However Dient admits that these threads can do other things such as robbing a victim's physical powers, steal their life force for healing and more. Hoek merely has to attached a number of threads to the victim's body in order to invoke these effects. Hoek sometimes refers to his powers as "Strings of Fate". Spirit Weapon Reishi Scimitar: Like all Quincy, Hoek can absorb reishi in the atmosphere and combine it with his own reiatsu using his Quincy Cross as a medium, thus making a weapon. Hoek's favored weapon is a scimitar with a curved black blade that has a set of four jagged teeth at the top of the blade. The guard is slightly curved downwards at the end while possessing a one-handed handle. Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)